Friday the 13th The Series: Dreams in the Dark
by Beetleboots
Summary: Ryan and Micki have a cursed object used on them that alters their dreams into nightmares. First Friday the 13th The Series FanFiction I wrote. Also a prequel to Paragon of Darkness. (Not advised to read first but this story is referenced in that fic)


**~ NOTE: The first and earliest work ever of writing Friday the 13th The Series FanFiction. As a trial run, it reads like an episode and changes POV of characters. This is a prequel to PARAGON OF DARKNESS ~**

It was long days and hard nights between the two of us. I sat in a chair nearest my bed and thought to myself all the people I've watched die. Die because we always got there too late. It was our job. As easy as it was selling the objects it was much harder to get them back. The Devil always lurked. But then again we're not superheroes with superpowers. We're people and we try our best and that has to be good enough. I heard a door open and Micki stepped out of her bedroom wearing a long silk nightgown with broad shoulder sleeves and a robe. Her red hair just as voluminous as always.

"What's up?"

"Ryan, I've been thinking."

"Me too." I said softly.

At the same time, we spoke out-

' "I've been thinking about this job." ' "I've been thinking about us." I heard Micki say over my words. I gave a strange accidental disgusted look.

"Us?!" I said rather loudly.

Micki came over to me and sat in my lap.

"Yes...and I know it's silly...I mean with you and I being cousins and all...but I mean it's not even by blood and we don't know a thing about each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about love, Ryan."

"Love?"

She grabbed me by the neck of my nightshirt and stared deeply at me.

"You love me right?"

"I uh..."

"You do!" she whispered loud and close. "I know you do, I've seen the way you look at me!"

"Uh..." I gave out a shaky breath and a laugh.

"Uh, Micki...this is wrong...really wrong." I said nervously.

"Then let's make it right...because I love you too."

"What?!" I questioned, yelling loudly, My Illinois accent slipping and my voice squeaking. Then suddenly she pulled my collar toward her and she kissed me. I kissed her with my eyes open at first. I then shut my eyes and kissed her back. It did feel right, no matter how perverse it looked to onlookers or passer-byers. I kissed her again and placed my hand on her face. She slowly moved away, and I held her face in my hand. I stroked it gently with my thumb.

"You don't know how long I waited to do that." I said breathlessly.

"Mm...and you don't know how badly I wanted to do that." She smiled and nuzzled my nose. I nuzzled back. I smiled and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss. We stopped a moment and placed our foreheads together.

"You know Ryan...in my life full of curses...you're sure a blessing."

I stifled a breathy laugh.

"Cute...but corny."

Micki scoffed.

"Okay...can you do better?" She asked with a cocky smirk.

"Micki Foster...you are a blessing to the world...and my only curse was not finding you sooner."

Micki smiles and stares at my lips as if to say she wanted another kiss. I smiled into the kiss.

"You want to sleep in here with me?" I asked calmly.

"Sleep together?" She replied and looked at my bed.

"Well, you know I mean sleep...not-

Micki blushed and batted her eyes at me. The little fox.

"I'd love to fall asleep next to you...or in your arms."

Micki wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my chest.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight," I said softly and kissed her head. I held on to her and closed my eyes. As I did; I felt something. Something wet. I opened my eyes and my eyes grew wide. I let out a scream and dropped a bloody carcass from my lap. It fell limp. It wasn't Micki, but it had the same nightgown on. Though bloody and it didn't have a face. I stood up slowly. It grabbed my foot. I screamed and kicked at it. I screamed loudly and just kept kicking.

The next thing I knew I was lying in bed screaming and kicking.

"Ryan!" I heard Micki scream. I opened my eyes and she and Jack stood over me.

"Ryan! Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly with sweat running down my head. "What happened to me?" I said as I sat up wiping my face.

"It was a nightmare...I heard you scream from my room." Micki spoke out.

"A very bad one too from the looks of it...you were in shock...and having a fit." Jack said after Micki.

"Are you alright?" Micki said and touched my hand.

I moved my hand away.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm alright now...sorry for the scare."

"That's alright...I'll be downstairs if you need me. Goodnight." Jack then turned to go downstairs.

"Goodnight," Micki replied softly to Jack.

"Night." I mouthed.

Micki smiled at me and headed to her room. I stood up swiftly.

"Uh, Micki..."

Micki turned and looked at me.

I gulped.

"Yyy...You...You are a blessing to the world...and my only curse was not finding you sooner." As the words fell she stared harder.

"Yeah..okay Ryan...you too." She smiled. I smiled back.

"And in my life full of curses...you're sure a blessing."

My smile disappeared quickly and I stared hard at her.

"Ryan...you're staring...are you sure you're okay?"

"I...um...I'm fine...just uh...you said that...in..in my dream. I studdered.

"Oh? What else happened?" She paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh...it...it was just some monster...tried to uh...eat my face."

"Goodness no wonder you were so afraid...maybe you should lay off the chocolate before bed." She said with a smirk.

"Right...I should yeah..."

I ran my fingers through my bangs and sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...Goodnight."

She smiled and walked over to me. I felt her kiss the top of my head. My eyes enlarged and glanced up at her. She was still smiling.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight...Micki."

She then left back to her room and shut the door behind her. I fell over on to my bed and sighed heavily.

The next morning at breakfast, I entered our upstairs kitchen wearing a button up over a t-shirt and left it unbuttoned. Along with a pair of jeans and my signature white sneakers. I poured myself a cup of coffee and then sat at the table eating a bowl of Honey Smacks. About the time I took a bite Micki entered the kitchen in a black thigh length dress with a green plaid shirt tied around her waist.

"Morning Everyone."

She walked over to me and smiled.

"Any cereal left?"

I nodded.

She then started to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Micki..." I began.

"Yes?"

"Um...never mind it's dumb."

"No, what?

"You love me?" I questioned with slight hesitation.

"Ryan, what kind of question is that, you're my cousin and I care about you." She sat down next to me.

"You annoy me sometimes, but you can't pick your family...but I do care about you."

I sighed into my cereal. "What?" She paused.

"Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No." I said a little harsh. "No...just forget about it." I picked up my cereal to eat elsewhere. Haunted by the nightmare every time I looked at her. One day I'd tell her the truth. Sometime later I had a date with this really awesome girl named Susan Davenport. She had the most beautiful caramel skin, and chocolate eyes I have ever seen. And her long curly black hair is something to die for. I always hope to never mean that in the literal sense. Although I could say that about her I just couldn't take my mind off that dream I had. And Micki, and her glowing red hair and starlight blue eyes. I tried to distract myself and have a good time. So, I took Susan to a movie, and then we went about town window shopping. She'd never been downtown before.

"Oh Ryan, this is amazing. I've never been downtown before...everything's so lively at night too." Susan said with a grin and wrap her arm around mine.

"I'm glad you're having a good time Susie."

She smiled and leaned in toward my face for a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and closed my eyes against it.

"So what's up, how come you've never been downtown before?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... it's just...Well, I'm not allowed out at night actually?"

"Not allowed?" I questioned. "I don't understand."

"I just...I have a really bad sleep disorder that causes overwhelming daytime drowsiness...and sometimes I faint and blackout.

"That's horrible," I said softly. "And there's...there's no cure for this?

"Oh yes."

I stopped walking for a moment.

"There is something...only I can't tell you what it is...I feel my health is very private."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's alright...want to go to a pub?" She asked.

"If I'm with you of course! Follow you anywhere!"

It was then at the bar I knew there was a problem. Susan began to seem very drowsy.

"Hey Susie, is everything okay; want me to take you home?"

"Oh no...please...I can-" and before she said anymore she fainted. I tried to catch her, but she was just out of my grasp. I got on my knees near her and tapped her face.

"Susie?!" I shouted. A couple of bar regulars started to take notice. I heard someone shout to phone for a doctor. I decided to stay with her until help arrived. She started to come around and felt a little better. When she did, she decided to walk home herself. I insisted on going with her, but she assured me she'd rather go home alone.

"Okay... call me okay?" I said softly.

[A SWITCH TO SUSAN'S POV]

{SUSAN ENTERS HER HOUSE AND ITS DARK UNTIL A LIGHT CLICKS ON AND A MAN STANDS IN HER LIVING ROOM}

"You're home pretty late Susan." The man spoke out.

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Is it because of that boy you've been seeing?"

"No Daddy it's nothing like that."

Susan walked over to a couch and took off her jacket and threw down her purse.

"The case wants one more person Susan." Her father said softly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a non-fatherly way, but in a disgusting perverse way.

"Let's make it him, we've already given him two dreams, he'll need to have another before the case can take his soul."

Susan quickly pulls away and grunts furiously."

"No!"

Her father grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her. Susan screams.

"Your illness! The case promised us it would cure you if you take three lives by forcing bad dreams upon them! We must! For your sake!

"No!" Susan screams and pushes her father. "I know what the case says but not Ryan not him, it has to be somebody else."

Her father smiles and walks over to her and pats her head. Susan tries to pull away, but he holds her there and kisses her head.

"How about I let you choose our last victim..."

"There...there was a woman..."

"Yes?"

"A woman was at the store when I met him...she...she's got red hair and dresses nice...really pretty..."

"Ah...I see..."

Her father turns away from her.

"Then let us swap targets."

"And if the case cures me, can I be with Ryan, Daddy?"

Her father smiles and turns back toward her.

"Ryan, John, Eric, Matt, I don't care who you get with dear...just as long as your happy...but until your cured do not get distracted by them. Anyone else inferring with our plans and the plans of the pillowcase mustn't get involved.

"Now...I think it's time for you to go to sleep... Do you remember plain as day what this woman looked like, you know how important that is?!"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Goodnight, baby."

Her father walks over to her and kisses the top of her head. "Now go to bed."

Susan breathes heavily and walks out of the room almost in tears.

[A SWITCH TO MICKI'S POV]

{RYAN ENTERS THE SHOP "CURIOUS GOODS" WITH A SAD LOOK ON HIS FACE}

As Ryan entered something seemed off about him, although he'd been acting a little strange ever since last week when he met Susan. His nightmares were beginning to scare me. He's had two this past week, and both ending in screams and sweat.

"Ryan?" I asked. "How was your date with Susan?"

"Oh it was alright...we went to a movie, and walked around a little bit..."

"How was Susan?"

"I...she blacked out and fainted on me tonight."

"Fainted?!

"She was fine after the paramedics arrived, she said it was really no big deal it happens to her a lot...turns out she has some kind of sleep disorder."

"Sleep disorder?"

"Yeah... anyway, I'm tired myself so I'm going to go to bed...Night."

Ryan started up the stairs and I turned toward him.

"Ryan?"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Um...these nightmares... is it always the same one?"

Ryan turned away and then looked back at me.

"Yes...I don't know why I keep dreaming it or what brought it on, but I...I'm sorry for scaring you and Jack...don't worry about it."

"Can you talk to me about it?"

"Micki...I've told you all there is to tell."

I walked over to the stairs and up toward him.

"You've said all you want and none of what you didn't... I know there has to be more to the nightmare that you're not telling me, why won't you tell me?"

Ryan sighed and walks upstairs to his bed. I followed.

"Ryan-"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Ryan sighed heavier and ran his hand through his hair. He shut his eyes tightly, I observed his body and noticed him trembling.

"You're trembling... is the nightmare that frightening..."

"No, but telling someone you love them is." He spoke out suddenly. "Especially when that someone is supposed to be your cousin."

I stared hard at him.

"Love?"

Ryan nodded swiftly and turned away and looked everywhere but at me.

"I told you I loved you, Ryan... "

"No...not like that...not...not like this..." Ryan muttered. "I'm in love with you Micki."

I exhaled heavily and now I looked everywhere but at him, then our eyes made contact and we looked away at the same time. I started to touch his shoulders like I normally did to comfort him, but then lowered my hands. Not sure for the first time what that would mean to him if I did. I took a step back and gave him some space. Thoughts rolled into my brain and I was overcome with emotion. The emotion of how do you tell someone I just can't love you back without crying.

"Okay...He sighed out. "You...you don't have to say anything...I know how it is...I know how it looks... I...I...I know it's wrong."

Ryan slowly sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"You kissed me Micki...in the dream... I...I've always..."

He was having a hard time finding the words.

"I...I've always wanted to kiss you... love you... protect you...that dream made it real."

I folded my sweater over my chest and sat down beside him.

"Have you always had these feelings?" I asked.

"Well...ever since we met again here in the shop... from the moment I laid eyes on you...I had a flash that...

He stopped and let out a shaky breath.

"I had a flash that maybe...maybe I dropped out of school for a reason...took the offer for this shop to deal with Uncle Lewis's things for a reason...met you again for a reason...Maybe...maybe because I know what alone feels like...God gave me a chance to find out what it meant to be loved."

I stared almost in tears.

"Ryan I-

"Other times...I would think... Damn...how long are we gonna be doing this, huh?"

I stared off as he spoke.

"How anyone that comes near us normally ends up dying...or they just don't want to be a part of our messed up lives...and if this continues... you and I may never find anyone as special as each other...I feel what we have is special... and I don't want to lose you...and that's when my nightmare got worse."

I looked at him.

"You died in my arms... I stared at you... with your blood on my hands...like some sort of curse...your body sprang back to life... and tried to kill me...but before that...you kissing me...you just loving me is all I ever wanted...and that's everything."

His voice was stern but breathless and he stood from the bed and placed his hands on his hips above his belt and stared off. I stared at him from behind and looked around. What was I to say? I shook my head. Ryan closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore me, and erase all he just said. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I quickly ran from his bed and into my room. He turned swiftly and turned toward me, but I shut the door. He met me halfway and hit the closed door as I shut it. He knocked a few times.

"Micki... Micki!" I heard him shout. "I...I'm sorry."

I stood on the other side of the door with my head in my hands. We've never felt that way about each other. How could he change that?

"Just forget I ever said anything alright?" I heard him say through the door. "Goodnight."

I heard him leave as his footsteps left my door. I sighed into my hands and hugged myself. The thought of love between us changes things. It changes so many things. We just can't. Though after hearing Ryan talk about it, I almost felt the same, and the thought we can't... let a tear escape from my eye.

Later that night, I decided to check on Ryan as he slept. The nightmares were frightening to watch, but I had to make sure he was okay. Jack went on a business trip so if something was to happen to Ryan, it would just be me there for him. The more I thought about that, the more I felt the truth of Ryan's words. But I can't do this forever. I know deep down in my heart, way deep down that I'm meant for a brighter world, a world where I can use my skills, marry, settle down, and have a family. It's that hope that gives me hope and keeps me going. Ryan moved around a little bit in bed, but nothing out of the ordinary for a restless sleeper. He didn't talk in his sleep or scream. He barely made a sound. He did kick off the covers a couple of times, but most of us do, even if we realize it or not. Everything seemed fine. About 2:30 I decided to try to get some sleep. When I awoke, it was the strangest thing. I found Ryan and oddly Jack cleaning the shop, and the strangest thing was Lloyd standing there with roses.

"Lloyd?!" I screamed from the stairs. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Micki...I realized something...if you're going to put yourself in danger to find these objects... I'm willing to throw myself on the line for you."

He then held out the roses to me. I was stunned but I took them, Jack and Ryan smiled at me. I looked at Ryan and just stared at him. He was so happy for me, instead of the normal jealously which now suddenly makes sense. I stared hard at him. He smiled again. I never realized how cute his smile really was. I shook off the thought and looked at the roses.

"These are so beautiful Lloyd." I said giving them a sniff. "And they smell heavenly."

Lloyd smiled.

"Let me get a vase to put them in."

"No I got it...why don't you and Lloyd go have fun huh?" Ryan said and took the roses from me. Our hands touched, and I stared at him then at my hand. He just smiled back and took the roses.

"Try to be back by 4:00 for the wedding." Jack spoke out.

"Wedding?" I questioned. Whose wedding?"

"Darling...ours..." Lloyd replied.

"Ours...but..."

"For better or worse...or sickness and health...I'm yours Micki... and I want to make your dreams come true."

I just stared into his eyes.

"But the objects...my job...this shop...Jack..."

As I said Jack's name I turned to face him.

"Ryan..." I said softly.

"What about Ryan?" I heard Ryan say from the stairs as he carried the roses in a vase.

"Nothing just wedding day jitters Ryan?" Jack said suddenly.

"Ah..." Ryan replied back and placed the vase on a table. "Think this is a good spot, anyone that comes in can see the roses."

"Perfect Ryan." Jack said with a smile.

"But...I...I'm not prepared...what about my dress...and then venue and-"

"Don't worry about it, Jack knows a pastor to marry us, the pastor found a venue down at the park...it's already all decorated, and Ryan found a dress for you...it's in your room."

"Ryan did?"

"Well I couldn't pick it out I'm not supposed to know what the dress looks like or see you in it, bad luck you know...and it's a tradition?"

"Yes, but Ryan did?"

"Yeah...don't worry Micki, I know your style pretty well... you'll look really pretty in it."

I looked at Ryan. He stared at me. I stared back. I looked for a hint of jealously. I looked for any hint. A sign to show me he wasn't okay with this. I saw nothing.

"I...I'm so confused I'm sorry...but... when did you get in town Lloyd to plan all this, and Jack when did you get back?"

I walked over to Ryan and looked at him.

"And you?!" I shouted.

He's face turned away. That was the Ryan I knew.

"Did you call Lloyd up, like this is some kind of joke!"

"It's not a joke." I heard Lloyd say. I turned and faced him.

"You were sleeping rather soundly dearest when I got here...and I told Jack and Ryan the plan...and they gave me their blessing, and they gave me you. I've convinced them to let you leave this place, Micki... Not only will be together but you'll be free. We'll live on a hill, and I'll cook you breakfast every day... we'll have lots of kids Micki and you and I can sit and watch them from the porch. This whole business about the Devil and the objects will be nothing but a bad dream.

I quickly looked at him. Our eyes met. There was something different about his eyes.

"Excuse me...I'd like to go try on my dress." I ran up the stairs and heard Ryan tell Lloyd;

"Don't worry about her, it's just nerves."

I shut the door and turned. There in the corner on the back of my make-up stand chair, was a white dress, with puffy broad shoulders, and lacy sleeves. The gown was long and puffy like a ball gown. I ran over to it and picked it up. Suddenly the door opened, and I turned around still holding my dress.

"Do you like it?" Ryan said with a smile.

"It's beautiful...I said breathlessly "But how did...when did..." I threw my dress down and walked quickly over to him.

"How can you and Jack just let me go!?" I screamed. "I...I love Lloyd...but...he...and what he said about you the last time we spoke... and-

Ryan grabbed my hands.

"I was thinking about what I said... you and I may never find anyone as special as each other if we keep doing this...you need to experience life, Micki. Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?"

He stroked my face with the side of his finger and pulled my hair behind my ear. Suddenly for the first time in my life, I looked at him in a way I never looked at him before.

"I don't know what I want anymore Ryan."

Ryan looked down.

"But I know one thing...I just can't go through with this with Lloyd."

"You can, and you will." Ryan smiled and patted my shoulder. It didn't feel right but by 4 pm, things became more real to me. I suddenly realized it was the wedding I've always pictured. The life I've always wanted. But there were so many thoughts. I wanted this more than anything, but I kept telling myself that sometimes it's not about what I want. It's about the lives of others. Other people need me. That's the reason Jack, Ryan and I fight to find all of the cursed objects. As I walked down the aisle I tried my hardest to think of a way to explain that to Lloyd. But then again, Lloyd said he'd be fighting with us. I could keep the store, and my job, and my family...Jack and Ryan...and I'd have Lloyd. With the 4 of us, that's bound to be enough to find all of the objects and live happy lives free from them. I could see that house. I could see the kids running and playing in the yard. I was so overwhelmed I began to cry. I was so happy. My make-up smeared a little bit as I approached the end of the aisle. I looked next to me and Jack stood holding my arm in his. I slowly turned and looked toward the end of the aisle. Lloyd stood next to Ryan. Lloyd was smiling like an idiot and had tears in his eyes. He was so happy. I smiled at seeing him. I looked down at my roses in my hand and suddenly looked very confused. Something wet began to leak from them. Suddenly the roses began to shake. I stared at them wide-eyed. Then unexpectedly out of nowhere, they exploded upward toward my face, and blood splattered everywhere. I gave out a scream as I tried to wipe it from my eyes.

"Micki!" I heard Jack scream. "Micki help me!"

I looked at him and blood stained my neck and ran down the front of my bridal gown. Jack was on the ground bleeding.

"Jack!" I ran over to him and got on my knees. It was hard to do in the dress.

"Micki...pray for me..." He said softly.

I stared hard and my breath ran fast. Abruptly, Jack burst. He exploded, and blood flew back on me. I let out a scream as the blood hit me. I heard screams in the distance. More explosion sounds. I whimpered, and tears rolled down my eyes as well as blood. I cried loudly and backed away from pieces of Jack's body and bumped into Lloyd. I turned around, and his head was gone. Blood spurred up from his neck. I shrieked loudly.

"Micki!" I head Ryan scream. The sound always the same. The pitch so familiar.

"Ryan!" I screamed back. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Micki!" I heard Ryan again in the distance. I picked up my dress and threw off my shoes. I ran towards his scream.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I don't know how long I ran until I came to the front of our store. It was in flames. Though I knew one thing for certain; the cursed objects in the floor below wouldn't even be affected by the fire. Smoke engulfed the air. Ryan stood in front of the store with blood running down the side of his head. His suit bloodstained and dirty.

"Ryann!" I screamed as I approached him.

He turned, and he had a gun in one hand and a bucket of gasoline in the other.

"Ryan!" What are you doing?!

He stared at me. His eyes cold.

"We can't keep running from the Devil Micki!" He yelled over the roar of the flames. He then threw down the gasoline and pointed the gun at me. My eyes grew wide.

"We might be saving other people from these curses, but we're cursed!" He yelled. "This is our life don't you get it!?"

I let out a gasp and stood in shock.

"But we can do so much more together!" I screamed.

"It's too late for that!"

"Ryan don't please!"

"We're damned Micki, and so it doesn't matter if we die or when!"

I shook my head and tears just fell from my eyes.

"Ryan...no..." I squeaked.

"If you have a hope that there's a chance we won't have to do this anymore, then this is that hope, we have no hope!" He cried. "It's over!"

"It's not...It's not over..." I said through my tears.

"You wanted it to be over and this is it!"

He pointed the gun higher and cocked the gun.

"Welcome to Hell." With that, I heard a gunshot and felt something hot strike me in the chest. It was so hot; the rest of my body ran cold. I grunted and let out a whimper. I started to fall forward holding my chest. Blood ran down the bodice of my dress toward the street. I squeaked out several whimpers and trembled all over. As I fell on the pavement, I could see Ryan in the distance. My vision was going but I could still see him. He held the gun to his head.

"Ryan... No!" Another gunshot. I screamed.

The next thing I knew I shot up in bed screaming holding my chest. I heard a stumble outside my bedroom door. Suddenly the door opened, and Ryan ran over to me in his night-shirt and boxer shorts. I breathed heavily and stared at him.

"Micki?!" He yelled as he approached. I was slightly out of it still and I whimpered at his touch, and tears left my eyes. He shook me.

"Micki!?" He yelled over my scream.

I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He said huffing. He was out of breath and terrified. He licked his lips and stared deeply at me. I don't know why but I just fisted his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Then I placed my head on his chest and cried into it. He hesitated but held me tightly.

It was 5 am and Ryan and I sat up in our pajamas downstairs looking through the manifest, for something very important. Something that has a link to cause bad dreams. Ryan yawned, and I continued to flip pages. I occasionally shook him. Something was wrong. Very wrong. And now that we knew. Neither one could afford to go back to sleep. But after the nightmares we had, neither one wanted too.

[A SWITCH TO RYAN'S POV]

{RYAN WALKS DOWN THE STEPS OF THE SHOP OUT OF HIS PJS AND NOW FULLY CLOTHED, MICKI SITS FULLY CLOTHED LOOKING THROUGH THE MAINFEST}

"Find anything yet?" I asked Micki as I stepped off the bottom step.

"No...not yet...there's nothing in here remotely even related to sleep..." Micki said in a frustrated tone.

"Maybe...maybe it was just something we ate." I replied.

"No. It can't be... sure people have nightmares all the time, but nothing like this... and mine was so real..."

"Yeah... mine too."

"I...I don't know what else it could be...but those nightmares weren't normal...and it's affected you and I both."

I stared at Micki as she spoke, then looked down. I heard her sigh and she hugged herself. I walked over to her and started to hug her but stopped myself.

"Micki...if you think it's something to do with an object...with a curse, then I believe you... but you have to keep looking."

Micki nodded, and slowly walked around the desk to flip through the pages of the manifest.

"I'm going to see Susan, call me if you find anything."

She nodded again. I headed for the door when she suddenly called out to me.

"Ryan?"

I turned.

"Do you love Susan?"

I sighed.

"I don't know if it's love or not, but I do care about her."

Micki just nodded again.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was just...wondering..."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours...unless you find something." I responded and left.

I met up at Susan's place for lunch, and she didn't seem happy to see me. She didn't seem happy at all. She sat and stirred the ice around in her drink and just seemed out of her head.

"Susie?"

She looked up at me. Finally.

"What's going on, is everything okay?"

"I..."

Suddenly a phone rang. Susan sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard her small voice say. "He's here...Ryan?!" She called out to me. I took the phone from her, and Micki's voice came through.

"Ryan...I found something...there was a pillowcase it belonged to a man named Henry Fuseli who lived during the 1700s. He used to draw paintings of his dreams. One painting is thought to be a depiction of sleep paralysis perceived as a demonic visitation."

"Okay?" I questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Sleep paralysis is something that happens during awakening or falling asleep, a person is aware but unable to move or speak. During an episode, one may hallucinate hear, feel, or see things that are not there. But in this circumstance, the pillowcase allows Lucifer to sit on our hearts as we sleep. Whoever has the pillowcase can go without sleep for days after using it and feel no side effects, turns out it can also cure illnesses.

"And the catch?"

"The catch is that whoever uses it must think of a person before they fall asleep, the person they dream about is forced to have nightmares. After 3 nightmares that person dies, and the pillowcase gains that person's soul."

I sighed into the phone, before speaking again.

"Okay...so listen, Micki, whatever you do...don't go to sleep...and who did Uncle Lewis sell this thing to anyway, it has to be someone that knows us otherwise-?"

"I thought so too, but I didn't recognize the name...it's someone named Noah Daven-"

Suddenly I was hit in the back of the head with something very hard and made of metal. I hit the ground and grunted loudly. Standing over me stood Susan holding a pan in her hand.

"I'm sorry Ryan...I really do love you...but I have to live..." I heard Susan say just before I passed out. Blood leaked from the corner of my head under my hairline, and I think I heard Micki calling my name from the other end of the phone.

[A SWITCH TO MICKI'S POV]

{MICKI RUNS DOWN THE STAIRS OF THE SHOP, PULLING HER JACKET UP OVER HER}

With the knowledge I now had, I had to do something about it, and possibly save Ryan. I feared he might be in danger when he didn't answer me. I had to move and act quickly. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I would have taken the car if Ryan hadn't. I remembered Susan's address from the night she and Ryan met. She had just moved to town with her father. I stopped running briefly and just paused and stood in shock. His name and face came back. Clear as day.

"Noah Davenport..." I gasped. "Ryan!" I ran faster.

[A SWITCH TO SUSAN'S POV and FROM 3rd person]

{Ryan is leaning back in a chair, with his head still bleeding and his hands tied to behind his back.}

As Susan stood with her hands on her face and cried into them, her father; Noah Davenport entered the room.

"He's asleep...good..."

Her father turns toward her and glares at her.

"Why aren't you using the case?!"

"You said...you said we'd kill the woman...I thought by doing this...he could be bait and lure her here."

"WE don't have much time Susan!" He roared. "Do it and do it now!"

Susan tears up more and looks at Ryan. Ryan stirs and suddenly wakes up. Susan gasps and runs over to him and touches his chest.

"Ryan, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

Ryan gives her a confused look and looks at her father. He turns from them and places a briefcase on a table and pulls out a syringe. Susan whimpers and touches Ryan's head.

"I didn't mean too..." Susan cries.

Ryan looks from her to her father again, and her father comes at them with the syringe.

"Susie look out! Ryan screams. Susan shrieks as her father pulls her up by the arm. Susan screams and kicks and tries to pull away from him as they circle around the room, knocking things over. Ryan sighs heavily and tries to get free.

[A SWITCH TO MICKI'S POV]

{MICKI RUNS DOWN THE SIDEWALK AND UP THE STEPS TO AN APARTMENT}

Ryan!" I screamed. I ran up to apartment number 103. B. The only apartment I knew of where Ryan could be. I tried to unlock the door, but it was stuck. I could hear a commotion inside.

"Ryan!" I shouted.

"Micki?!" I heard Ryan yell.

"I'm coming!" I said as I kicked at the door. But I wasn't strong enough. I quickly darted for the fire-escape; praying there would be a window to let me inside.

"Micki!" I heard Ryan scream again. And a loud crash. I could hear my heart in my ears, as I descended the fire-escape ladder to find a window. Suddenly I found it. A window to the back bedroom of the apartment. It wouldn't open. I took in a deep breath and crashed through it. I rolled on the floor and glass covered the carpet. Several cuts bleed on my face. I got to my feet and ran for the living room.

"Ryan!"

I looked and found Ryan tied to a chair Susan knocked out in the floor.

"Watch out for-!"

Suddenly I was grabbed, I believe by Noah hiding behind a door. He held a syringe to my side, and we walked together toward Ryan. Ryan grunted and tried to get free.

"This syringe...Noah said into my ear breathlessly, with sweat dripping down his face. "Is a sedative...just enough to put her to sleep for the next 3 hours.

"No!" Ryan screamed.

"It's too late for that kid, my daughter needs another victim and it has to be her!"

"NO!" Ryan screamed loudly.

Noah held me close but stared at Ryan deeply. He walked me over to Ryan and we stared at each other for what felt like the longest time.

"What is it about this woman that makes her so special boy?"

Ryan breathed heavily, and I shook my head slowly.

"She and I may never find anyone as special as each other..." Ryan spoke out.

I could feel the syringe needle closer to my side, poking through my sweater.

"and...I love her." Ryan breathed.

"Hm?" Noah said and stifled a laugh. "So that's what your nightmare looks like huh?" He then got close to Ryan's face.

"A life without her...let's make it a reality."

"NO!"

I let out a scream.

"Take me!" Ryan yelled. "I'm right here take me!"

"You're a fool, you'd give up your own soul for hers?!"

"Ryannn! Don't! I cried.

Suddenly Noah threw me, and I hit a wall. I looked up and my vision had become blurry, but I could make out Noah standing over Ryan with the syringe held high.

"Nooooo!" I screamed. I scrambled to my feet and picked up a lamp. And before I knew what I was doing, I smashed it over the top of Noah's head and he fell limp. Ryan breathed heavily. I quickly untied him and held on to him, he held on to me.

[A SWITCH TO RYAN'S POV]

{RYAN IS SITTING IN HIS CHAIR NEAREST HIS BED, MICKI ENTERS}

As I sit nearest my bed Micki walks in wearing her long silk nightgown with broad shoulder sleeves and a robe.

"Well...the pillowcase is in the vault..." She said as she approached.

I nodded.

"And after being arrested Noah won't bother us again...so no more bad dreams." She said with a smirk and sat down beside me.

"But Susan Micki...without that case she'll die...and I just don't understand. Susan was such a beautiful girl...and...she had so much light in her... she didn't and couldn't go through with killing me...She gave her soul for mine."

Mick sighed heavily and placed her hand on my shoulder and stroked my chest, then placed her head on my shoulder.

"That's because she loved you." Micki said softly.

I slowly looked at her and she rose up from my shoulder and looked at me.

"The way you were going to give up your soul for me...because you love me..."

I sighed and stared into her eyes. They grew wide as she leaned in with her eyes closed and pecked my cheek. Then she smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. She did not reject it. We closed our eyes and started to kiss each other again when the bell rang out from the opening of the shop door. We both turned our heads to the sound and made our way down the stairs. I got the lights, and we saw Jack entering, carrying a few bags. Back from his trip.

"Ah, Micki...Ryan...sorry to wake you up this late...I don't know about you...but I'm tired." Jack said with a huff. "I'm going to bed." He walked past us. Micki and I exchanged glances.

"Sweet dreams." came Jack's voice.

We suddenly looked up and stared cautiously at Jack.


End file.
